Persuasion
by Achilles2
Summary: Short PWP: Harry needs Snape's help and he'll do ANYTHING to get it. This is the missing slash-scene from Geena's Black is Black (SBHG)


Disclaimer: I borrow them, SHE did the creating. Rating: R Pairing: SS/HP A/N: this will be a little weird if you haven't read Geena's Black is Black (HG/SB, rather short) Summary: Just why were Harry and Snape blushing ? or: Harry needs Snape's help and he'll do ANYTHING to get it.  
  
PERSUASION By Achilles  
  
"It is absolutely imperative we have him there with us, Harry."  
  
He could still hear the urgency in Hermione's voice. He needed to be reminded of it, or he surely would lack the nerve to go through with what he was about to do. Escaping from the Dursleys to fly to Hogwarts had been a piece of cake, they never noticed him anyway. No, it was once he got there that things could get ugly. You just didn't go barging in on the most sour and unpleasant person occupying the castle and get a warm welcome. Not during the holidays.  
  
That is why it was a slightly trembling Harry Potter who knocked on the Potions Master's door that summer evening. He only had to wait for a few seconds before the door swayed open and the man himself appeared in the opening. Harry discarded his invisibility cloak and made himself known.  
  
"Potter ! What on earth are you doing here ?" Snape towered over him in all his menacing unpleasantness.  
  
"I - I wanted to talk to you, s-sir." Harry managed to say before Snape pulled him by the arm and shoved him inside.  
  
"Don't just stand there boy, someone might see you. I take it you are here to discuss the illegitimate endeavour you're about to undertake ?" Seeing Harry's nod he continued. "Well, rest assured, I'll keep my end of the bargain and produce the potion. As for the rest . like I said, you're on your own."  
  
"But we need you, sir." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Oh really ? As if that will get me to accompany you to the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the night to engage in some futile and utterly ridiculous ."  
  
"It is NOT ridiculous ! You said you knew of the potion, so you ."  
  
"Potter, do not interrupt me!" Snape spat. "It is very unwise of you to antagonise me further if you wish to enlist me in your little scheme."  
  
At that, Harry looked utterly devastated and mumbled an apology.  
  
"I said I knew of the potion, but I highly doubt it's effectiveness. You must understand Potter that most potions relating to the Dark Arts get their fame through legend rather than actual use."  
  
"But there still is a possibility it might work, isn't there ?"  
  
The despair to hang on even a shred of hope was so overwhelming it temporarily melted the stern Potions Master's cold demeanour.  
  
Temporarily.  
  
"And what, mister Potter, makes you think I'd be inclined to help you ? Surely you know my Slytherin nature prevents me from performing such an unselfish act when there's nothing in it for me ?" He spoke softly.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. There was hope ! If Snape was ready to bargain there was hope !  
  
"I - well, I thought maybe the chance to see this Dark Arts potion being put to use might be an incentive for you." Harry tried.  
  
Snape let out a dry laugh. "Of course, I can understand your reasoning perfectly, Potter. We need a Dark Arts potion, so lets enlist the tamed Death Eater, surely he won't be able to resist a treat like that !"  
  
"No - no sir, it isn't anything like that ! I just ."  
  
"Yes, Potter ?"  
  
"Well, I - I ." Harry seemed at his wit's end, but wasn't ready to give up yet. He needed Snape's assistance and he wouldn't leave before he had it.  
  
"Good Lord Potter, if this is all you can do to persuade someone to aid to your cause, then you might as well never join the Order or we'll all be doomed." Snape sent him an evil smile.  
  
Harry's insides twisted and he felt a rage building.  
  
"I can be very persuasive, SIR." Harry more growled than spoke.  
  
Snape raised one eyebrow as if he wanted to call his bluff and Harry reacted. His actions were led by pure instinct and afterwards he wouldn't be able to find a logical explanation for his course of action, but next thing he knew he was all over the professor.  
  
Snape, temporarily knocked back by the sudden impact of the youthful body needed a few seconds to compose himself. Or better, try to compose himself.  
  
"Potter ! What do you think you are do - hmmlmmbl" Was everything he could manage to say before Harry had him pinned to the wall, devouring his mouth with a fierce passion born out of years of anger and frustration.  
  
Snape's brain short-circuited as it tried - in vain - to get a hold of the situation. Potter's mouth seemed glued to his and his hands . oh his hands were simply everywhere ! By the time Snape gathered enough of his wits to dislocate Harry from his face, the boy's hands were focussing on the lower part of his body and had found a breach in his layers of clothing, going straight for his most vulnerable body appendage.  
  
"Potter ! You will release me at once ! You will . oh my . nghngh!" The Potions Master's attempts at reasoning with the boy were literally blown away by the sudden heat of said boy's mouth covering said Potions Master's rapidly engorging cock.  
  
Harry didn't think, he just acted. He only knew he wanted the bastard completely drained and too exhausted to argue about his involvement in their plans. That he thoroughly enjoyed sucking Snape's brains out completely escaped him for the moment.  
  
Very soon, Harry was comfortably sliding Snape's hard length in and out of his mouth, suckling greedily on the head whenever he had the chance. Somewhere in the back of his fogged mind he noticed an answering throbbing ache in his own groin and he let one hand travel down to take care of it. How could he not be aroused when Snape was making those incredibly enticing little noises ! He'd never thought his professor could be so inarticulate and still so vocal at the same time. There were no more protests coming from the professor's mouth and thinking about those lips made Harry want to suck out Snape's tonsils. He had tasted so good, so intoxicatingly addictive that Harry never wanted to taste anything else. The copious amounts of fluids currently streaming inside his mouth were of a completely different nature, however, this was also a taste Harry wanted more of. And he knew there was more. Sucking as if his life depended on it he felt the cock in his mouth grow even bigger and when Snape's hips started trembling and his mouth opened in a wordless cry, Harry received the gift of Severus Snape's essence and happily swallowed it all. Meanwhile his own hand didn't keep still either and when Snape's orgasm was at it's peak, Harry joined him in the Walhalla of sensations, moaning around the softening cock in his mouth.  
  
They didn't look at each other while they composed themselves, but when Harry made for the door Snape stopped him with the touch of his hand on Harry's arm.  
  
"Potter." Snape breathed in Harry's ear and he shivered when he felt all blood running towards his groin again.  
  
"Yes ?" Barely a whisper.  
  
"I'll be there." Snape answered roughly and turned away from him.  
  
A smile played along Harry's lips all the way back towards the Dursleys, congratulating himself on being so persuasive.  
  
THE END. A/N : There won't be sequels, this story wasn't even meant to be written anyway, but I just couldn't resist ;-) 


End file.
